A Penguin Game
by Skyress1
Summary: An enemy penguin agent joins Blowhole. Kowalski finds this out when they are attacked. It appears to be a female and none of the boys can work out why the penguin works for Blowhole. They try and get information of the prisoner the hard way when Kowalski realises there is only one way to do that, but it involves a game and if he loses, he loses more than just information...
1. Chapter 1

**Enemy In The Night**

It was precisely 22:34. All was quite. Four penguins stood on the zoo wall, the one at the entrance. They stood in a row- from the tallest to the smallest. All four looked one direction, standing motionlessly. Suddenly the smallest one called out "Skippah, enemy sighted, just 2 meters away from here!"

"Fish and chips man, he's here, get into fighting positions men," the second shortest replied. The others did as Skipper told them. A figure stepped out of the shadows of the night. Well, more like rode out, on a thing that looked like a one-wheeled version of a scooter. As the penguins looked closely the figure took the shape of a dolphin they new very well.

"Aaataaack!" the dolphin shouted as more creatures came. Suddenly over 30 crustaceans swarmed round the penguins trying to attack them, with no avail. "Blowhole, is this all you got," Skipper taunted the dolphin making him angry. The four penguins simply threw the crustaceans away managing to break their fragile exsoskeletons. Soon there were none left.

As the penguins were about to start laughing at Blowhole, a figure leaped out at the penguin lieutenant, Kowalski. "We'll see who laughs last, pen-gu-ins," Blowhole said cackling. "I see Kowalski has met my agent." The agent thought Kowalski, managing to hurt him. The other penguins stared at Blowhole," What a?!" Rico Jabbered. As the figure thought it was going to win something happened that surprised Blowhole. Kowalski managed to push the agento of, pinning it down afterwards. "Huh?" Kowalski said in disbelief," really, how the heck did you get a penguin on your side, Blowhole?"

"Well, well, Blowhole we've won again!" Skipper said, looking at the dolphin.

"Anyone who is able to, let's disappear!" Blowhole called out. The crustaceans that haven't been killed in battle followed him, disappearing into the night. The penguins took Blowholes' agent as prisoner, explaining that it might be of some use and realising the agent was a female. "Really Kowalski you nearly got beaten up by a girl, you and girls don't seem to get along with each other,"Skipper said.

"Well, I still bet her and it was an act, she wasn't winning I just wanted to give her a chance!" Kowalski complained, not wanting to admit that Skipper had a point. _Why would a penguin ever work for Blowhole?_ Kowalski thought, but after seeing so many strange things happen, he didn't think it was that impossible. "Well, boys it looks like another victory for the penguins," Skipper announced. "Once we get to the HQ Rico will build a temporary prison and then it's lights out." Rico decided to make it easier to carry the prisoner, who looked furious and so he used a strange spray that made the agent unconcious.

As the penguins got inside the HQ, Rico started using his skill to make a prison. In less thn a minute it was done and the enemy agent was inside, trapped. It was time for lights out. Nont of the penguins could understand why the female penguin was on Blowholes' side, she didn't look robotic or like if she was controlled by something. They would have to ask her tommorow. Skipper planned that they would try and make her tell them everything she knows and if she didn't do it the voluntary way, they would have to get the information out of her the harder way.


	2. Kowalskis' Plan

**Kowalskis' Plan**

**Doctor BLowholes' Lair 22:00**

Blowhole was looking on a plan, standing on one of his one-wheeled scooter like inventions. "Red one, find me agent Moonshine!" he commanded one of his crustacean workers as he thought of a plan which would work better. The red lobster disappeared into one of the corridors of Blowholes' lair. He came back, but withought anyone else. "Sorry boss, it seems she was taken prisoner by those penguins you hate so much," the lobster apologised. Blowhole groaned. "Yes I do hate them, I hate them sooo much right now, the only agent that works for me, with a bit of coomon sense, has been taken prisoner - THAT'S AN OUTRAGE!" Blowhole shouted.

"Um boss, I don't want to interupt you, but your sister has come," the lobster announced as a female dolphin came in to his lair. She looked at her brother, disapointed. "Francis, you know it's not nice to shout, but that's not what I came for..." the female dolphin.

"How many times have I told you, Doris, not to call me Francis!" Blowhole continued speaking loudly.

"More than enough times, I suppose, but really, Francis suits you fine. By the way, mother invited you to our home for a week, she really misses you," Doris said smilling. Oh how it used to be so much fun being with her brother and the rest of the family. She and her mother missed thye times when the dolphin family was together. Blowhole agreed, very quickly saying next week might be good and then said good bye to Doris.

As soon as she left he started to think of a plan how to get his agent back and at the same time manage to get hold of those penguins.

**Back With the Penguins**

The penguins woke up feeling still slightly tired after the attack from the night before. Private went outside wth rico to swim in the pool that surrounded their HQ and Kowalski decided to go into to his lab. Skipper thought of asking their prisoner, who by now was meant to have reagained conciousness, some questions, starting with what was the prisoners name.

He stepped towards the prison cell which was on one of the floors bellow the HQ. The female agent was there, muttering something to herself, when Skipper said," you know that we need some information and it might help if you atleast told me something, even though you evil agents tend to keep your beaks shut. So am gonna ask you once and once only, what's your name?" The prisoner didn't say a single name. "Don't make this harder, I only asked you for your name and you know that if you don't speak, you won't get freedom. All I ask is for your name." Still she didn't reply, she just turned around. "That's all am asking you for now and I don't wonna hurt anyone, am being the fair one here, so it would be better, escpeccially for you, to tell me your name." Skipper said giving up, nearly.

"No, I won't tell you, am not a traitor!" she said, looking at him with fury.

Skipper walked off to find Kowalski. "That crazed penguin, won't say a thing! Really? I mean it's not as if knowing her name will help us and then we're not the bad guys round here," SKipper complained. Kowalski chuckled. "You know, a lot of animals think there doing the right thing, but most evil animals don't realise they are doing the complete opposite," he tried to explain the situation. "Makes me think, you know what I planned to do when that hen made me go crazy?" Kowalski asked, as Skipper smilled.

"Ofcourse, like a new classic, totally made her beak drop," Skipper said as he went over what happened.

"Well, my plan involves something similar..." Kowalski said, slightly nervous, and then whispered the rest of his plan to Skipper. Skippers eyes widened in shock. "What, I know you always were slightly crazy and you created things that seemed to one way or another end up exploding, but you still kept going on, but this is madness! You know what happens when you do that. It's like gambling, you'll be more likely to loose than to win!" Skipper said.

"Skipper, it will work, I hope, but I have to try and you won't stop me, the thing that might happen isn't worse than being ignored by Doris and the 8 and a half times she said she only liked me," Kowalski replied gulping._ I hope this goes well, if I loose the game, it will end up much worse than loosing a game of cards_, he thought.


	3. Game- First Step

**The Game- First Step**

Skipper finally agreed to Kowalskis' plan after another twenty odd times of trying to get the female agent to answer. Now the time came. It was night and it seemed a perfect time to start the game.

First step was to try and get the agent to believe that he was an ally. If this goes well, there will be a big chance he'll win this.

**Moonshines' POV**

I sat in the cell waiting for a good time to escape. If I didn't escape soon enough, I might as well die. It wouldn't be worth the living without him. I was in Blowholes team, not in any other, if that penguin, Skipper is the name, thinks I can tell him all that information, he can think twice. I wasn't gullible, even though Skippers' team bet me I can still get out of here.

I saw a penguin stepping in my cell and looked at him. He was tall and I think he may the be the one I nearly defeated before, if only I fought better. The penguin looked full of confidence, he seemed to know me, he seemed calm. _I'll get the calmness out of him!_ I thought.

**Kowalskis' POV**

I stepped inside the cell. To my surprise, now that I could see the agent better, I felt something odd. What's more this penguin had something about her. A bit of wild, respectable beauty, something like a cats' looks. She had cat eyes and as she looked at me I could feel her eyes piercing through me. She looked tough._ Well lets see if I can crack you!_ I thought.

I stepped closer to her, feeling my confidence, draining from me even more, as I did so. I tried to look calm and confident though, because that's what my instinct told me. If she looked tough, I had to look tough too. Then again, I didn't want to look to tough, that might spoil this all. "Hello," I said in my calmest voice possible. She didn't reply back though. Kind of rude.

I decided to walk off. "Wait. You're not gonna ask me questions?" the female agent asked me suddenly. I decided to play in her favour for the while and so I said," no, you want me to?"

"Nah thats fine just go, if you want," she answered. She turned her back to me. "Well, good night then," I just said and walked off. I managed to get something better than a mute response atleast. This won't be hard.

**End of POVs**

Skipper and the rest of the group found Kowalski writting something into his notebook. "So how was you're first phase, unsuccessful," Skipper aske Kowalski. The lieutenant gave a shrugg and turned round. " Can't say for sure, but atleast she wasn't mute," Kowalski replied. Skipper took it as a good sign, but he was worried it might turn out bad. Hopefully Blowhole won't interfere.

**Blowholes' group 22:00**

Blowhole was riding to New York zoo. 2 of his lobster workers acompanied him as he went.

Lately,he had got news from these two lobsters about the place his agent was kept at and he was ready to take revenge for that. His minions had told him what they knew and he was sure he could turn Kowalskis' Plan into his plan. As he arrived in the zoo, he got one of his expensive machines and placed it through one of the pipelines that went right up to the prison cell. "Machine Activated", the machine said beeping. "Reall, who built this machine. It's way too loud!" Blowhole complained.

**Moonshines' POV**

A beeping sound woke me up. "Hello agent Moonshine, do you hear me?" A noise echoed from a thin stringy thing that poked through the hole in one of the pipes. "Is that you, Blowhole, am so glad you didn't leave me behind," I said greatfuly. It was a chance for me to escape. "You think I would leave you behind, nonse, but you'll have to stay for a while longer," Blowhole replied. I couldn't understand why I should stay here for any longer. "You see, Kowalski had this plan..." Blowhole told me and the said me the plan. I was shocked. "But if you continue playing his game and then turn it against him, if you know what I mean, we could use that to knock him out and then the rest of the gang. Revenge will be sweet!" He added. I could only agree, but then I felt something, I felt it only for a second and then it was gone. I agreed to the plan and the I said goodbye and went to sleep.

Tommorow was going to be a long day and I'll have to play the penguin game. Hopefully, I will win it and not loose more than I want to loose.

**End of POV**

**Me: well, wonder how the game will know**

**Agent Moonshine: Well, well guess I will win**

**Kowalski: No I will and that's that!**

**Skipper: Will you two birdies SHUT UP. Some of us want sleep!**

**Me: And that's the end of this chapter... hope you've enjoyed so far! Or else... too bad.**


	4. An Introduction to the Zoo

**An Introduction to the Zoo**

Kowalski knew it was time. He didn't want to go. Not now. Not ever. He did want to do this, as everytime he thought about the game, he had a feeling of guilt. Maybe that was why he never realised what was going on. His so called 'step two', was rather simple, but when guilt comes along, it always ruins everything.

He stepped into the prisoner cell. "Um... hi... agent 'secret not gonna tell'," he greeted moonshine. She looked up. _Yeah, hi liar, with feathers on fire! _She thought. His eyes miht not have shown any secrets, yet Kowalski didn't know that Blowhole let Moonshine know him inside out. He didn't know that all moments of his precious life were on a dvd player, in Blowholes' lair, waiting to be shown to someone again. She knew everything, he knew nothing. _I could beat that pathetic old slouch anywhere,_She thought grinning. "Why are you grinning, may I ask?" Kowalski asked. _I hope this goes well... and fast... am feeling bad already! he thought._ She smiled and said," You don't need to know, it would be better for the two of us, if you didn't know what I was smilling at."

"Great so miss 'secret not gonna tell', has yet another secret, how surprising!" Kowalski said Sarcastically. "Well then you probably also don't want a tour of the zoo, if your're so moody!" Kowalski added. Moonshine thought about it. Well it could be helpful and she would get out from this cell, so she said ok. Maybe if she turned the game to fit that smartypants, she then could turn it round again. He'll never say any scientific thing again.

With Skippers' permision (which was for the sake of this mission) the two penguins walked through the zoo. "So what's this animal?" She asked, hoping he would answer.

"Well that's an Asian Otter and she's called Marlene, she is rather friendly, if I say so my self," Kowalski explained. "Otters are carnivorous mammals that eat fish, crustaceans and shellfish." Moonshine never saw an otter which made it quite interesting to see an otter. Marlene seemed to live in a nice enclosure with water and grass. She turned out to be friendly. "HI Kowalski and who's this penguin, that's standing next to you?" Marlene asked. Kowalski turned to her and said, "this is 'agent scret not gonna tell' and she is a penguin agent, unfortunately , she got herself into the place of a prisoner." Moonshine sighed. _Really, did he have to say am a prisoner!_She thought. "Come on, you had to ruin that! Now I am gonna seem like a psycho!" she said angrily. Marlene chuckled walked of to enjoy her morning swim.

Next up was the chimps. They seemed intelligent, but slightly boring, yet she didn't wan't to offend them. Kowalski told her a few facts and told the chimps about her current situation. The chimps didn't mind that she was a criminal, which was nice of them and they also didn't ask her questions. After a tour of the whole zoo, they decided to return back to the HQ, or rather Kowalski did, as she had no other choice, but to follow. "Carefull you don't fall, it's hard to keep balance on that fence," Kowalski warned the female penguin, but he was too late. Moonshine lost balance and tumbled into the water. Kowalski let out a small laugh and jumped into the water pulling her out. "You ok?" He asked looking at her as she stood up. "Yeah am fine, thanks," she replied. She smiled at him. Kowalski thought of this as a good sign. Suddenly he remembered that Julien was planing another dance party and decided that he would use it to change everything. Although many animals didn't know that, Kowalski wasn't bad at dancing.

The two headed downstairs and back to Linseys' cell. "So how do you like the zoo, let me guess- 'none of your smartypants bussiness'?" Kowalski said guessing. Moonshine shook her head. "Actually, the zoo isn't that bad,"she said smilling. "Some animals are quite kind actually and some are cute," she added, smilling a cat smile. Kowalski smiled back and went to his lab. She hoped Kowalski would buy that.

_Meanwhile..._

_Great now to the second step, wonder why I gave her a tour of the zoo... nevermind, tommorow I will show her something!_ Kowalski thought. He went to tell his captain the news, when he found Skipper pacing round the HQ. "Soldier, Blowhole is planning something, my gut tells me something will go wrong,"Skipper said.

"You know Skipper that you don't need to worry, Blowhole was never perfect, he ha his flaws and you know it, even if something goes wrong, this team will sort it out in no time and noone will know what happened," Kowalski said trying to calm his captain down. "Tommorow will be a party at Julian, can I and secret agent go there, I think that I know how to continue this game." Kowalski said grinning. Skipper just wished him luck and then he, Private, Kowalski and Rico started training. Commando penguins need to keep fit.

**Me: "Hope you have enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it's a bit boring."**

**Kowalski: "The next chapter will be about the next step."**

**Moonshine: "let us see who's the better penguin!"**


	5. Game- second step

**The Game- Second Step**

"Well, now that that's sorted I needed to find the agent!" Kowalski said, looking at Skipper.

"Yeah, now go and do your best soldier," Skipper sent Kowalski off. Kowalski care fully went down in the elevator at the back of the HQ.

"Hi agent, I was wondering if you don't want to go to a party, Skipper will not know you're gone, he hates that kind of party," Kowalski exclaimed, looking at moonshine. Moonshine sighed. _I wonder what he's gonna do now, but I think I'll go, _she thought. "So will you go? I mean it's not like sitting in a prison cell, is more fun than this," Kowalski said.

"Fine then," Moonshine replied annoyed. The two penguins set off, though moonshine doubted that Skipper didn't know and she was right.

The party was loud and full of animals dancing and having a great time. The music played in the backround and the sky was filled with dozens of twinkling stars. "Hello, silly penguins, welcome to my cool party," Julian called out loud when he saw them. "Why are you not dancing yet, penguin, the tall one isn't a bad dancer, so how come you two aren't shaking your penguin booties?" Julian asked. _A scientist and dancer, well, this may be an interesting night,_ Moonshine thought chuckling. "Huh, what's so funny, come on, can't a scientist be a dancer, without seeming _weird_?" Kowalski asked, groaning.

"So how you learned to dance? You devised a formula, that converted music into the step you need to do!" Moonshine mocked him laughing.

"Very funny, yes very fun," Kowalski replied, his voice full of sarcasm. He led Moonshine on to the dance floor. "Well, I may be pathetic to you, but you're gonne dance with me wether you like it or not, see who's gonna laugh now! Tango please!" Kowalski said. Moonshine gulped, _oh no... he doesn't, no!_ Before she could do anything though, the music was on and she had no other chance than to try and follow his steps and 'go with the flow'.

The music was slow yet fast at the same time giving Moonshine a hard time. She regreted mocking Kowalski since unlik her, Kowalski was calm and knew the moves well. You would think a penguin cannot dance tango, but Kowalski could and did. He danced a couple of times and this was nothing hard, well not for him. He flashed as smile at Moonshine who's face went red. Fortunately for her, her feathers covered her red skin.

Julian also found the dance simple, managing to dancewith Marlene quite well. It seemed like Moonshine was the only one who couldn't dance. "Oops, sorry about that," Moonshine said, blushing.

"Never mind, well atleast now you know that scientist, especially mad ones, can dance," Kowalski said.

"Hmm... does Blowhole dance?" Moonshine asked. Kowalski was surprised by the question. "Well, I am not sure, but he can sing!" Kowalski replied, smilling. "Why do you ask?"

"Umm... I don't know, he's my boss why not ask, I mean he is a battle dolphin and he know s how to sing, great!" Moonshine answered, thoughtfully. They continued dancing, and Moonshines dancing was starting to improve.

The next dance was walts. It looked so simple, yet it wasn't. "You're good at dancing," Moonshine complimented Kowalski as they danced. "Well, I did have experience, so why not and thanks," Kowalski replied. "You may not be as bad as I thought, for an enemy agent, you're atleast polite- sometimes," Kowalski added smilling.

The dance ended and Kowalski and Moonshine headed off. "You know that you still don't know my name, don't you?" Moonlight asked. Kowalski shook his head. "Well it's Moonlight," she answered.

Moonlight went back to her cell, happy she atleast didn't have to stay inside. She smiled to herself. _This zoo isn't bad, when am done, I might transport myself to a zoo, _ she thought.

Kowalski hummed the waltz tune as he walked to his bunk. "What you humming soldier?" Skipper asked him.

"Oh, just one of the tunes captain and I know the agent's name, she's called Moonlight, I see why," Kowalski answered and got into his bunk.


	6. Game - Step Three

**Game Step Three**

Moonshine was walking down the corridor on the bottom floor, the level her cell was at, when suddenly she heard a noise. "What in the name of smocked mackrel are you doing here, I didn't say you can come out by yourself!" Skipper shouted, his eyes gleaming with anger. Moonshine turned around surprised by the penguins' unexpected presence. "I was only walking around, I mean I can't even get away from this HQ of yours, so why is this such a big deal?" Moonshine asked. She doubted that she could escape without the help of one of those penguin commandos. "I will tell you why. You are a prisoner, not a civilian, you are meant to be behind bars and if I didn't let you out to see the animals, you wouldn't be able to go out on fresh air at all, here it's my rules that count!" Skipper said, furious.

He locked up Moonshine and then went up to enjoy a morning fish-coffee. "You know Kowalski,unlike you I really don't get why she is called moonlight, I mean she is rude and annoying, more annoying than ringtail," Skipper complained.

"You know Skipper, I seem to have been with her longer than you, I can be the judge of that, anyways, you think I could take Moonshine out for step three?" Kowalski replied, finishing of with a question.

"Right, but let her know that without my permission, she's not going anywhere," Skipper said. Kowalski nodded and went off to find Moonshine.

She was sitting in her cell. "Why is Skipper soooo paranoid?" Moonshine asked, feeling Kowalskis' presence.

"I don't know, you could ask him, but I doubt you'd get an answer,"Kowalski answered. She turned around to look at him. "He did however let you to go to the park. Obviously with me, since I need to act as a gaurd," Kowalski added smilling.

"Why are you guys letting me there? I thought,-" Moonshine was cut off by Kowalski.

"Because Skipper ain't Blowhole and he doesn't want to be like him," Kowalski interupted. Skipper certainly wasn't a penguin who would just imprison a penguin. _I wonder why she even cares about being in Blowholes team, unless... eureeka, got the answer,_Kowalski thought. But the answer still made no sense. "So do you want to go for a picnic in the park, Moonshine?" Kowalski asked sweetly.

"O-kay," Moonshine said, still thinking that Skipper can't be that generous.

As the two penguins headed out, the sun shined above their heads and the sky was clear. Birds sqauked in the sky and Fred the squirrel was acting as weird as ever. This was truly a perfect day to try step 3.

Kowalski sat down onto the grass unpacking the picnic basket, filled with treats he had packed. Moonlight sat next to the pond, sighing. "Guess you can't fish without a rod?" Kowalski asked pulling out two fishing rods. She looked at the rods. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Well, why would you sit next to a pond full of fish on a day like this, if you didn't want to catch a fish?" Kowalski said with a smile.

"Guess you're right, thanks," Moonlight replied and waited for a fish to go near her rod. She waited patiently, whilst Kowalski took out his science kit. "You can never be overprepared," he just said. Kowalski analysed the fish he managed to catch and then he often let them go, saying he wasn't that hungry anyway.

They enjoyed hours of fun, more fun than Moonshine ever had in her whole life. "You seem to be a natural talent at fishing with a rod," Kowalski complimented.

"There's not much other ways to catch a fish, is there?" Moonlight asked.

"What? You think that you can only fish this way? You mean you never fished the way a penguin would in his mother land?" Kowalski asked in shock. This penguin seemed to have never known about natural life. Infact, she probably knew less anyone in his team about the natural life of a penguin. "You seriously don't know that penguins dive for fish in Antarctica?" Kowalski asked in disbelief.

"No, I don't," Moonshine replied.

"Well I will show you how it's done and you will fully participate!" Kowalski said jumping into the pond. He dived down and the jumped out of the water. Moonshine just shook her head although she was amazed at how fast he did that. "Don't make me use excesive force!" Kowalski warned her. She just stepped to the pond a little closer but then she shook her head. Kowalski mysteriously disappeared into the water and then by surprise he pulled Moonshine by her legs and dragged her into the water. "Why did you do that?" Moonshine screamed as she managed to get to the surface of the pond again. Kowalski chuckled. "I warned you and I will teach you how to fish naturally wether you like it or not," Kowalski explained. The female penguin growled angrily.

"First you try to spot where the concentration of fish is the biggest," Kowalski said, pointing to a group of fish that swam in a hurricane formation in the middle of the pond. "Then you dive down into the water just a meter from the fish and catch them with your beak, simple," Kowalsi continued, "like this." He dived down and snatched a fish with his beak and then swam back to the surface. "Now your turn."

Moonshine followed the rules to fishing and quickly dived down. She closed up on the fish but she missed. Since she was running out of air she swam back to the surface. "All you need is a bit of training, but good try," Kowalski complimented as Moonshine jumped back on to dry land.

It was sunset and the songbirds, whom were after a long day so tired, only managed a calm song. The two penguin sat together watching the sunset. "Don't you think the sunset is beautiful?" Kowalski asked Moonshine who had her head on Kowalskis' shoulder.

"Yep, sure is something you don't see in Coney Island, escpecially underground," she agreed but as soon as she said that she scolded herself. _Nevermind, as long as I manage to trick him it won't matter if I say something or not, _Moonshine thought. "I wish today could be forever, you know just you and me hanging out," Moonshine said smilling.

The two stood up and walked back to the HQ. Silence followed untill they got to the penguin exhibit. "Maybe we can't always be together," Kowalski said, "but I can atleast do this, for now." He leaned over and kissed Moonshine. She blushed and smiled as they walked to her cell. It wasn't a real prisoners cell, but it still felt lonely there.

Moonshine sighed as Kowalski left. That kiss left her all dazed. She had a warm fussy feeling inside her.

Kowalski went to his bunk. He felt a strange warm feeling inside him. He felt rather happy, yet guilty and nervous. He hoped tommorow would bring luck. Atleast he had new information.


	7. Training Day

**Training Day**

"No... I wanted to mix magnesium and carbon, not sulphur and chloride," Kowalski muttered in his dreams.

"Wake up soldiers," Skipper said. He looked at the three penguins that lay comfortably in their bunks. "Let me sleep, for two more minutes ma," Private said thinking it was part of his dream. Rico just turned over. "Two more minutes mother," Kowalski said sleepily.

"I am not you mother, AND WAKE UP!" Skipper shouted waking the boys up. Private rubbed his eyes and jumped down from his bunk. Kowalski jumped from his bunk and Skipper now only needed to get Rico to wake up. He took Ricos' doll from him and as soon as Rico realised his doll friend was gone he jumped out of his bink and started to search for her. "I knew my soldiers would listen," Skipper said with a smile as he handed Rico his doll.

Kowalski was grateful that he could have a rest from his mission since it was training day. Private had gone down to give Moonshine her breakfast and soon returned. "You know Kowalski, Moonshine isn't the joliest penguin I have met," Private complained slightly. Kowalski smiled. "What would you expect? A friendly bunny? Blowhole working with a jolly bunny?" Kowalski asked. Private had to admit that he had never met a friendly enemy, so he went off to mind his bussiness.

"Hope you haven't turned into a bunch of naive nancy cats after the sevral days without training, boys, " Skipper said as he paced along the artificial island, in the penguin exhibit. He gave them a menancing look and carried on walking. "No sir, we haven't sir!" Kowalski answered.

"We are ready for anything Skippah," Private chirped, standing still, but steady.

"Ready!" Rico added.

"Fine boys, let's commence this training!"Skipper shouted attacking private. Private dodged and tried to attack Skipper, but Skipper moved on. Next he attacked Kowalski, making sure Kowalski was ready at all times. Kowalski proved that he was paying attention as he managed to counter attack Skipper. Rico deflected Skippers' next move his own way. He used a flamethrower, which stopped Skipper. "Well, although Rico got into this battling thing a little too deep, you are all doing a fine job," Skipper complimented, making the team proud of themselves. "Though Rico you shouldn't be using deadly weapons in training, you know the rules."

"Awww..." Rico said sighing.

Kowalski decided he would go into his lab. _What's wrong with me, why do I feel like abandoning the mission?_ He thought to himself as he tried to make a new shrink ray, that would hopefully work better. Last time the shrink ray could only make him either smaller than a mouse or as big as an elephant. Thankfully the effects wore off after a day. He thought that maybe detangling the wires might help. Or atleast it won't explode, which it did a couple of days after it was used. As he sketched his idea of an improved shrink ray he realised he couldn't concentrate. One way or another the shape always reminded him of last day. Neither did the building go any better. He deacided that it would be wiser if he left creating things for sometime later.

He was interupted when Skipper stepped into his lab. "What are you making soldier?" Skipper asked looking at his sketches. Kowalski turned around, surprised at the leaders' ,presence. "Well, I was going to make a more reliable shrink ray, but I soon perished that thought," Kowalski explained.

"Why don't we get some snow cones and play cards?" Skipper asked hoping it would cheer Kowalski up. Kowalski shrugged. "Okay."

The four penguins set off for snow cones. It seemed as if the stand was ungaurded but as usuall the pathetic officer X appeared out of nowhere. "Hello penguins, my least favourite breakers of the law. Guess Antarctica couldn't keep you so X is gonna have to take care of you!" Officer X said.

"Some phrase X, I have heard better one from the chimps!" Skipper mocked him, but ofcourse, X couldn't understand. He ran after the penguins managing to get then cornered. "Alright boys, I never wanted this time to come," Skipper said.

"Huh trapped are we penguins, 1:0 for X,"X said as he closed up on them.

"But am gonna have to say this," Skiper continued looking at Rico," Rico grappling hook, now!" Rico regarguitated a grappling hook and gave it to Skipper. SKipper hanged the hook against one of the walls in the street and the four penguins got onto the wall. "I guess, that we win, not you X," Skipper said as the penguins took the snow cones and disappeared from sight.

The four penguins contently ate their snow cones. "Good job team!" Skipper congratulated as he, Kowalski, Rico and Private went into the HQ for a game of cards.


	8. Game - Step Four

**Game - Step Four**

Moonshine waited in her cell looking at the wall. Not that it was particularly interesting in any way. She looked at it to overlook other things, to take her mind off things. As she studied the walls she realised that her former enemies had done a rather good job of making this place, but Blowholes' lair was better. She felt she would always stay loyal to him... noone else. That proved difficult since the four penguins that called this zoo their home were rather welcoming and kind, almost more welcoming than Blowhole. But then it was he who found her, he saved her when she was lost, cold and hungry. She felt she owed him that loyalty.

The doors of the cell creacked open, as a tall penguin stepped in. Obviously Kowalski. This time however, he wasn't smilling, nor were his eyes full of joy. He looked tired and unhappy. His head held low, his eyes full of sadness. Maybe it was regret. But she wouldn't pity him. No, he didn't deserve pity she thought, but she could ask him if he is fine. "Are you ok?" Moonshine asked looking at him.

"I've been better," He replied, looking at the ground. _Why did she care? Or did it work? _Kowalski thought. _I hope not, it would just make things worse, but then again..._ "You look a bit sad. Has your experiment exploded again?" Moonshine asked Kowalski giggling. Kowalski gave her a stern look. "This isn't a laughing matter, yet you're giggling like a hyena... and how do you know that some of my experiments explode?" Kowalski replied.

"Well, that's simple, answer being my catain of team knows you," Moonshine answered still giggling. Kowalski groaned as loud as possible. "What?! You... him... team?" Kowalski then said speechlessly after thinking about what the agent just said. "As in, voluntary team?" He asked. He couldn't believe she would voluntarily join anyone, including Blowhole. "Yeah, got a problem with that?" Moonshine said, making him feel even worse. He looked at her and said: "Yeah, why would you join him?"

"Really are you that dumb?" Moonshine asked Kowalski. "He saved me in a snowstorm. He trained me and helped me, why not? He cared for me. I was 16 , got lost but he helped. So I decided to help him out." Kowalski hadn't known any of this, actually untill a couple of days ago, Kowalski didn't know Blowhole had an agent and untill now he didn't know that agent joined him voluntarily. "Still don't trust you. Hey do you have a crush on him?"

"What? No. Or maybe, or no. Anyways he is my boss, I listen to him, if you got more questions ask Blowhole," Moonshine said turning around. _Why did Kowalski not understand? He had a captain, he was loyal to that captain, so why can't I be loyal to anyone? _Moonshine thought. She looked at Kowalski. He didn't look fine, something troubled him. She didn't know what but something did. Suddenly Kowalski came up with something. "Do you want to got to the park?" Kowalski asked. "I'd like to tell you something and if I asked Skipper, I don't think he'd mind." Moonshine thought about the offer. She did wonna know a few thing and fresh would do her good. She nodded.

Kowalski went to find his leader. Skipper was training Private martial arts so he waited for the lesson to end and then he walked to Skipper. "Um Skipper, could I take Moonshine out? I mean even prisoners need fresh air and am sure this might help us know more," Kowalski asked.

"Okay but first you have to tell me any new things, I need to keep track," Skipper said looking at Kowalski.

"Well, all I know that Moonshine's fiercely loyal to Blowhole and joined him voluntarily because he apparently saved her in a snowstorm," Kowalski told the leader what he knew. He hoped he could tell Moonshine the truth one day. It sounded less great lying to her. But for today it was plan for step four. He hoped last day together dazed her, but apparently not. He went to write into his diary:

_I have to go onto step four. I know I am probably going to fail so I hope that if I loose this, I won't be laughed at. I have a bad feeling that two ar playing this game, but then surely Moonshine doesn't know that much about me. Do I have no secrets. Well after tonight she'll realise that Blowhole only scratched the surface of my life. I hope all goes well and that noone gets hurt, if I loose i'll be a nuisance so I hope I don't. Leaving this team would be the hardest thing I have ever done, but I might have to face that option. Moonshine won't be easy to win round without falling in love with her. She sure is beautiful and... I ... have a mushy feeling about her. I hope it's not love. _

As Kowalski finished his entery, he hid the diary under the pillow and got ready. He then went down to the cell were Moonshine was at. It seemed she took time and groomed her self. She did look beautiful, like an orchidea. As Kowalski thought about that he wanted to slap himself. "Are you ready?" Kowalski asked. Moonshine nodded. The two headed off into the park were hopefully, Kowalski might find something out.

This time it was sunset already as they entered the park. They sat next to the pond they sat last time. "Nice place," Moonshine said. "And quite romantic." Kowalski smiled, slightly nervous. He didn't quite feel that this was the way it should. She smiled at him. _Now it's my turn, _Moonshine said. She will get him.

Kowalski wrapped his flipper round Moonshine as they watched the birds flying in the sunset sky. The two seemed like a cute couple for the birds gifted with flight. Moonshine kissed Kowalski. "That was for your kiss," Moonshine whispered to him. "And thanks."

"You... you're welcome," Kowalski replied smilling. _So it did work! Maybe it won't be that bad, _Kowalski thought. He suddenly felt a warm feeling inside. What he saw suddenly changed. It may have been a bad idea to start with this, but now it was too late. As the birds twittered and sang their last songs of the day he knew the diagnosis. His biggest nightmare became true. Yet for a nightmare it wasn't that bad. It felt sweet yet he was scared. The diagnosis was Love. But Kowalski wasn't afraid of falling in love, he was afraid that the one he loved may not love him.

"I... I think we should go..." Kowalski said all of a sudden. They had been looking at star and now Kowalski suddenly changed plan. "Why, we've been here so short," Moonshine complained. She didn't expect this to happen. However, she decided she would listen and follow. She looked at him and saw fear in his eyes. _What is he afraid of? Did I manage my task or is it for a different reason? Is he afraid of me? _Moonshine asked herself.

As they got to Moonshines' cell, Kowalski gave her a long kiss and then said goodnight. For a couple of minutes afterwards, Kowalski stood there, not quite understanding what had happened. He was a scientist and he was smart, but he didn't understand love. He knew he found it but nothing else. After sometime past he said good night for one last time and walked off. Moonshine hoped he had fallen in love, yet even she had a mushy feeling inside her, but she tried to deny it.

Kowalski wrote in his diary:

_I have fallen in love and am not sure what's going to happen. I know one thing though. Tommorow I will end my troubles. I will free her and we'll both go elsewhere. I'll tell her the truth._


	9. False Love

**Chapter 9**

**False Love**

Skipper woke up to see that one of the bunks was empty. Kowalskis' bunk! How could his soldier just go without asking for permission? He searched fro Kowalski in his lab, in all the secret levels and in the rest of the zoo but his soldier was gone...and so was Moonshine! Oh that lady was trouble!

Elsewhere...

Meanwhile Kowalski and Moonshine were sitting somewhere in Central Park. It was a place that only Kowalski knew of and he was certain that his team will never find him. Moonshine was resting against Kowalski, making him feel half dazed and half buzzing with a strange type of energy. He looked at her. _She looks so beautiful! Should I tell her now or should I leave it be? _Kowalski thought. Suddenly Moonshine woke up. "Where are we?" she asked confused. She had never been here before. "I decided to free you, I don't think you deserve just sitting there," Kowalski said. "Moonshine... I would like to tell you that..." He was cut of by a series of noises.

"Kowalski where are you? Soldier are you here!" A voice echoed. That surely must have been Skipper. The couple sat still and didn't dare to speak. The danger had finally passed as the echo quietened. "Good. I thought for a minute there that our cover will be blown!" Kowalski said, looking at Moonshine who was obviously happy that she was free. "Thanks Kowalski, thanks for freeing me!" she thanked, smilling.

"You're welcome, I would have done anything for you," Kowalski said blushing. Moonshine wasn't surprised, but something gripped her heart, something that made her regret her plans. Kowalski saw that she frowned. "What's wrong?" Kowalski asked. Moonshine sighed and went back to her act. "Oh, nothing...it's just that... why would you do all this for me, you don't even like me!" Moonshine said falsely and the acted like she was about to cry. This practically broke Kowalskis' heart. "But... but I do love you, I have loved you ever since the first day, but I was too scared to say the truth," he said, thinking that she really meant her every word. "I have to tell you the truth though, the whole truth." Moonshine prented to gasp. "You see, when we imprisoned you I had to do something I regret now and I always knew I will, because it might brake your heart and... cause your beautiful eyes to shed tears," Kowalski said. Moonshine was touched by his honesty. "I was planning a little game, I was stupid and blind, I wanted to..." Kowalski continued..." to make you think that I love you, but you have caught me and now I love you for real. So last night I decided to free you...and to tell you the truth, because I love you..." Even though, Moonshines tears were fake, she couldn't help, but feel a warm feeling in her heart. Kowalski kissed her gently. "Do you forgive me?" Kowalski asked with pleading eyes. She looked at him with a smile. "Ofcourse, why shouldn't I Kowalski, I love you too."

As soon as she said that a cat smile appeared in her face. Kowalski suddenly felt pain in his back and dropped down unconcious. All went to plan. Excellent!

Elsewhere...

Skipper was searching high and low for the two penguins. Suddenly he remembered a couple of events.

(Flashback)

_Skipper secretly was spying on the two return penguins. They seemed to be happy, especially Kowalski. His Lieutenant seemed almost to happy to be reassuring. He saw them exchange 'love glances' and then he saw the two dissapear to the hidden elevator. As he spotted them he saw something sinister about Moonshines' last smile. As the two were nearing the elevator she turned her head in Skippers' direction and then shook her head. Before turning her head back she gave a sly cat smile. Skipper felt like if all did not go as it should._

(End of Flashback)

Now he knew what was so sinister and he knew where to look for Kowalski... in Blowholes' lair, where the witch of an agent would be with her twitterpated new victim - Kowalski. Skipper gulped.

**I know that this isn't a very long chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Rescue and Goodbye

**Chapter 10**

**Rescue and Goodbye**

Kowalski woke up from his unconciousness. He felt the cold metal behing his back. He felt metal bars... wit metal bars?! He slowly looked out of the bars. He was cagged? Where was Moonshine?

He finally saw someone come up to him. The penguin that came had a cat smile and cat eyes. Then it disappeared again, leaving Kowalski utterly confused. The penguin started talking a figure that was swimming a nearby pool.

_What was happening at the pool..._

Moonshine looked at Blowhole as he swam up to the edge of his pool. "Have you completed your mission yet?" Blowhole asked his female agent. She nodded and then she sighed. "Let me guess... you have something else that's completely classified, it's about the nerd, isn't it?" Blowhole guessed. Moonshine tried to deny it but it was useless. Instead she went back up to the prisoner.

_Back to Kowalski..._

The penguin came up to him again. She flashed her smile and then said," Ironic aye?" Kowalski suddenly realised it was moonshine. His heart cracked. "It was you!" he cried and turned around to not see her. She just shrugged her shoulders. "What about it? I just played the game you played!" she said, making it sound rather ironic. Kowalski didn't want to continue on living. He had just deserted his place, just to get cheated. Blowhole came up to Kowalski too. "Hello pen-gu-in! I guess my agent has completed her mission , hasn't she?" Blohole greeted Kowalski who was still in shock. "Not such a genius after all, are you?" Blowhole mocked Kowalski, enjoying every second of it. Moonshine however didn't enjoy this at all. "Boss don't you think that's enough for now, I have done my work, you don't to add anything else."

Blowhole just shrugged and said," well, if you wanted me to spare him, why didn't you say so at the start!" Kowalski glared at both animals, knowing that it wouldn't cause anything else then another dose of mocking. "Don't worry Kowalski, I will only brake you completely and then use that to trap Skipper here forever. My plan won't fail this time!" Blowhole added laughing maniacly. Moonshine sighed. "I think that could wait, your minions have devised a new weapon," she said trying to get Blowholes' attention to the machine, so that Kowalski could rest. "Why?!" Kowalski asked crying like a chick and not the commando penguin he was. Moonshine couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Sorry...I ..." she tried to apologise but Kowalski didn't listen. He bashed his head of the bars of his cage, trying to get a good hit and fall down dead, but it didn't work.

Blowhole came again an hour later, only to find Kowalski unconcious, but not dead. "What happened here agent Moonshine?!" he asked in rage. She looked at Kowalski, but didn't look back at Blowhole. "He tried to end his misery, before it got worse, but been the pathetic scientist he is, he didn't account for his skull!" Moonshine retorted but this time without any spite. Blowhole chuckled and said," well, I guess we don't want our guest to miss extra pain!" he said and scootered off into the darkness of his lair.

_Elsewhere..._

Skipper and his group (minus Kowalski) were riding on a bus to the destination, Kowalski was at. "I can't think of any worse punishment for Kowalski than someone braking his heart...again!" Skipper said looking at his team. They nodded in silence, none wanted to speak out loud. "Shame that she was a bad penguin," Private chirped, feeling sorry for his trapped companion.

The three penguins stepped into Blowholes' lair secretely. However, something triggered an alarm and there now-not-so-great-as-before plan backfired, trapping them in a cage. "Hello pen-gu-ins, I have got someone you are missing..." A voice echoed from a box in the ceiling. Skipper groaned. "Curse you Blowhole!" he shouted madly. Though it did nothing. The cage was put in the very center of Blowholes' lair with a light shining above them.

"I guess you would like to meet your team mate, wouldn't you ski-pper?" Blowhole asked coming from the shadows. "Bad luck then, you're gonna have to wait!" He laughed maniacly.

_Elsewhere..._

Kowalski was in pain, trying to hold his screams, but with no avail. A few sets of pain devices ahd been used, like burning metal, or stretcher or whip, but noone ofcourse were as painful as the surprising betrayal. The again, thought Kowalski, he wasn't really meant for love, so that's just how his fate turned out. "Pen-gu-in!" Blowhole voice echoed. "I hope you'll be happy, I have trapped you team mates too!" Kowalski sighed. He doubted that Skipper would think of him as part of the team after what he had done. He left his friends and now he was trapped.

He and the three other penguins were now in one cage. "Sorry Skipper," Kowalski said bitterly, not managing anything else. Skipper looked at him, already forgiving him. "Now soldier, I think I should be sorry too, I should have stopped you right away," Skipper blamed it on himself. Kowalski shook his head.

Moonshine and Blowhole neared the four trapped flightless birds. "Hello pen-gu-ins, I have decided for a change of plan,"Blowhole explained to the penguins. "I will have you here to witness my destroying of every human! And what's best is that you won't be able to stop me!" Blowhole added. He smiled maniacly and switched on the screen. A picturr of a weapon appeared on the screen. "Do you like my new Lasermurderatron?"

"No!" Skipper shouted," where did you even get that name, from the garbage!" Blowhole glared at him. "You know what you get for rude comments? Murder of your teammate!" he said cackling. He called out for his mutated lobster minion, who instantly took Kowalski and squeezed him to unconsiousnes. "Blowhole, that's enough!" Moonshine suddenly shouted. She kicked Blowhole who fell of his scooter. "Why did you have to do that?" Blohole asked with shock.

"Because I care for him!" Moonshine retorted.

"I knew it!" Blowhole said, commanding his minions to let go off Kowalski. He looked at Moonshine. "Are you happy?" he asked. She nodded. She lifted him back on to his scooter. "You know what? I knwo this sounds odd, but since you are the best agent I have ever had, I will let Skipper and his team free and stop this operation," Blowhole said, on one condition - you will continue working for me and whenevr they get captured you will not repeat todays action!"

"Fine, but let them go!" Moonshine ordered. The four were chucked outside and set free. Moonshine decided to say goodbye. "Bye Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico! for ever," She said the last words, in a whisper and then disappeared inside the lair. Kowalski stood outside shocked. She was the only girl that showed that she cared for him, and he would never see her again...

**I know the end is slightly rubbish but I couldn't think otherwise... I hope you enjoyed this story and please review!" Thanks for reading this story although it has a sad ending.**


End file.
